everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Precious Charming
Precious "Picky" Jingde Charming, after taking some personality tests and background checks, was selected as the next haughty princess in the Danish fairy tale Peter Redhat. Precious is a Royal, for she doesn’t mind the hardships she’ll have to go through nor does she think too much about her destined marriage. Corrupted by the system, Precious prioritizes money and power over true love as she believes it is anything but a trivial addition. Character Personality Like porcelain, Precious is beautiful to look at but she cuts like a knife through warm butter. If asked about her opinions on destiny, she seems to have no qualms about her fate. Precious considers herself to be one of the more lucky Charmings to have gotten a role in which she was able to do more than simply wait for a hero to save her. Some would kill for a role like that. Precious is a gold digger. She would describe her potential relationship with her spouse as an agreement between friends with benefits (yes, she does mean “those” benefits but also others that usually come with a royal marriage such as financial stability and political influence) Love, in its romantic form most damsels fantasize so much is merely an added bonus to Precious. *Arrogant. Spoiled brat with cash to burn. *Calculated. Fairy Tale - Peter Redhat Plot Peter Redhat is a Danish variant of King Thrushbeard. With maids. And the prince sleeps in the nude. What does Precious think of her destiny? Precious would consider herself lucky in comparison to other Charmings who got assigned damsel destinies, as she can be considered a hero of her story. She may have to overcome the hardships of a peasant’s lifestyle but she thinks the payoff is worth it. Parallels *Precious’ dress is inspired by candles and spinning wheels as candles were major items the story. *Precy’s pet dog is a parallel to the princess and Peter’s baby in the story. Relationships Pet Precious owns a fluffy Pekingese dog who she treats like a literal baby. She is often seen carrying the dog in a purse or pushing it around in a baby stroller. Outfits Basic PJ wears a dress inspired by carved candles. She wears shoes that resemble candle holders. She wears a golden spinning wheel hat and golden distaff earrings. Quotes Trivia *Precious came to be became I wanted to make an OC based on the song “Old Fashioned Girl” by Eartha Kitt. And maybe “Champagne Taste”, too. *Precy embodies the values of “old money” people - people who inherited their fortune from their well-established families. She is all about perserving tradition and making careful decisions. *And also because I realized I hadn’t really gotten an opportunity to design a character based on 17th century fashions. *Her initials spell PJ, which can be seen as a nod to her fondness of sleepovers. *Precious is the daughter of an English princess Charming and a Chinese merchant. She is distantly related to the Charmings of Sherwood Forest. **Making her be part Chinese is coincidentally fitting to her story in many ways. I considered having her be of other ethnicities before settling down with this choice. **Her appearance is loosely based on the Chinese guardian lions or “Foo Dogs”. The lion wearing s crown is also used as a symbol for England. So heck, she’s like a crowned lion. *Her middle name Jingde, refers to the town of Jingdezhen, a place in China known for its porcelain exports. This is a nod to the fact the princess has to sell pottery to earn a living. *Precious has a waifu pillow of herself, strange enough. It’s not because she’s narcissistic but rather she intends to use it as a body double in her destiny or whenever she wants to go out without disturbing anyone in her sleepovers. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:English Category:Chinese Category:Peter Redhat Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Madame O'Front Category:Charmings